


Itch

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hormones, Oral Sex, Protective Lee Pace, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have an itch you just can't scratch, sometimes good friends can provide the anti-dote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. Spell checked and edited to the best of my ability. I'm not JRR Tolkien. 
> 
> *The words highlighted in bold italic are text messages between Lee and the female character*

Lee knew that there was something wrong with her from the moment she woke up. Her behavior was off, he couldn't explain it really. To him, it looked like she was in some sort of discomfort but it wasn't pain related. Perhaps it was mental. Knowing how she cherished her privacy, he pulled out his phone and clicked on her number. They were in a van right now with six other people. The filming was done for the next two days and now they were busing them back to the hotel. He'll send her a text message. Normally he'd ask her face-to-face but oddly enough she had been avoiding all unnecessary male contact. Knowing her as well as he did, Lee knew she'd book it right to her hotel room as soon as they pull up.

_**"Are you Ok? You seem off."** _

Her phone vibrated and he waited anxiously for her to respond. Slowly she pulled her phone put of her pants pocket and read the message. Subtly she glanced over at him. Lee tried to play it cool by looking out the window.

 _ **"Frustrated"**_ she typed back.

Silently he read the word out loud and gave her a puzzled look before replying "From what?"  
He heard and watched her physically sigh after receiving his text. At this point, she placed her phone on silent so no one else would get annoyed with her. Lee was starting to worry that something was seriously wrong with his little buddy.

 _ **"It's complicated"**_ she typed back bluntly.

 _ **"You know you can tell me anything, right? And I won't judge you."**_ He replied quickly, sending it to her.

She turned a little in her seat and looked at him from over her shoulder. Having seen by his facial expression he was serious, she turned back around.  
Lee could see her fingers hovering above the phone's keyboard. She was hesitating again. He just wanted to help her.

 _ **"It's sexual"**_ she sent.

Upon reading that he tried very hard to not he physically surprised with her omission. No wonder he had to coax it out of her. This was something she'd never confess to unless she was hiding behind a phone. His little one was far too shy. What the hell was he supposed to say to that exactly? Lee thought perhaps lack of sleep was throwing her off-kilter, not that. He didn't want to appear too crude or overly interested in her plight. She won't respond to that too well.

 _ **"Oh? I've been there. I sympathize."**_ He replied back. Honesty was the best policy, right?

_**"Have you ever been so...ugh...horny that you can't cum?"** _

_**"Yes,"**_ he told her truthfully again.

 _ **"What did you do to fix it??"**_ She asked

 _ **"I found someone and had sex.**_ " Lee typed back. Praying to god, she didn't take that as a hint.

He watched as she placed her phone down in her lap and stared straight ahead. No doubt she was frustrated even more with his response. Of course, if it was that easy she'd probably have done that by now. But they both knew she was far too morally sound to do what he did. Granted, it was when he was younger but still. She won't go to a public place and take a stranger home.

 _ **"Well, I don't have that option!"**_ She replied.

Lee could practically hear the sarcastic annoyance oozing off her voice as he read her text.

 _ **"Have you tried touching yourself? Sometimes that helps."**_ He suggested.

 _ **"** **Yes, and, at first, it made things a little worse but I could still cum. Now I can't cum at all."**_ She texted back.

 _ **"You're over stimulated then."**_ Lee offered.

 _ **"No, my body is screaming for a man. I'm close to my...you know."**_ She argued back.

Ah. Ok. Now Lee understood a little better what was going on with her. His little buddy was in heat, literally, and her body was screaming for a baby before her monthly guest arrived. He took pity on her. That had to be uncomfortable. Lee didn't know how to help her. Well, he did technically but he wasn't going to offer himself as a monthly sacrifice unless she asked him. Which he doubted she would in a million years. He was surprised enough that they were discussing this. Normally she was a very private person in regards to bedroom activities. Scratching the side of his nose he tried to think of an appropriate response to her confession. He could tell by looking over at her that she was annoyed with him taking so long.

 _ **"Hopefully, it'll pass soon,"**_ He replied.

Right away he felt like a fucking moron. She read what he had sent and turned in her seat, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. Lee shrugged his shoulders and gave her a pleasing look. Scoffing she turned back around and adjusted her legs. That little hip wiggle of horny discomfort didn't allude him either. Poor thing.

 _ **"Thanks"**_ she replied finally.

Lee knew she was being sarcastic and not sincere. What the hell did she want from him exactly? He wasn't a bloody mind-reader. He was a man caught between a rock and a hard place. If he offered her sex she may get extremely offended and their friendship would be ruined. If he didn't offer her a release to her frustrations, their relationship could still be damaged. Lee certainly stepped right in it this time.

 _ **"Can you please help me?"**_ She asked, her body stiff in front of him.

 _ **"Yes of course."**_ He typed in response.

 _ **"Thank you"**_ she responded sincerely this time.

Even though this wasn't how he intended their relationship to go, he knew it was the right thing to do. He would never forgive himself if she went out and did something stupid with a strange man, instead of offering to help her in a safe protective environment. Lee instinctively knew how vulnerable she was right now, her brain wasn't functioning properly. Too clouded with lust and feral instincts stemming back from when they were still animals. Maybe they wouldn't even end up having sex. Sometimes a good naked cuddle in bed would calm her hormones down.

 _ **"I can't believe my bullshit body is torturing me over this!"**_ She sent.

 _ **"It's natural, don't feel bad."**_ He replied

_**"Still, I'm putting you in a bad position."** _

_**"I'm ok with it or I'd have never said yes. I care about you."**_ Lee texted back to her.

Just to make his point clear, he reached out and gently massaged her shoulder with his hand. He felt her lean back in the seat and relax into his touch. The were quickly approaching the hotel and the moment that would change their relationship. Lee had butterflies in his stomach. He could only imagine how she felt about it.

 _ **"I'll meet you in your room. I have to shower and change first."** _ He fired off to her.

 _ **"I have to shower too."**_ Was her response.

There, it was confirmed. Lee would come to her relief after he's no longer a sweaty gross mess. The anticipation of the unknown was killing him but he'd somehow managed to play it cool. He didn't want to involve anyone else in their arrangement. The possessive protector that he was simply wouldn't allow it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee raised his hand and hesitated a moment before knocking on her hotel room door. He looked down the empty halls and made sure that they were truly void of other humans. He really didn't need anyone seeing him enter her hotel room in only a pair of PJ pants and a T-shirt. She answered the door in just a baggy shirt and a pair of panties. Closing and locking the door behind him he turned and studied her. Slowly she made her way back to the bed, laying out on her tummy and flipping thru the channels uninterested.

Rubbing the back of his neck he approached the bed and sat down beside her. Did he touch her? Was he supposed to start this? Lee wanted to give her time to change her mind if she wanted too.

"Will you lay down or something?" she finally spoke, looking up at him.

Lee cautiously lay out beside her, his back resting against the headboard with his long legs along the side of her body. He had to chuckle at how her body was a little longer than his legs. Yes, his little buddy fit perfectly in the crook of his arm when standing. Casually he placed his hand on the back of her bare thigh. She moaned at the warm contact prompting him to stroke her softly. The smooth skin under his hand felt nice. Becoming a little bolder he adjusted himself so he was leaning in towards her. His hand trailed up and down the length of her thigh just stopping under her bottom. Lee admired how her panties were tucked in between her plush bum cheeks a little giving him a sneaky peak.

"That feels nice." she moaned, opening her legs a little for him.

Lee slipped his fingers under the material of her panties and rubbed her soft bum cheek. He could see how her breathing was becoming laboured and how she clutched the blankets with her hands. Massaging her bum he leaned in towards her and placed a kiss at the base of her spine. Lee could smell her arousal and it was turning him on, his manhood quickly flooding with blood. She rose her hips up enough that Lee could see the tight material of her panties cutting into her mound. Viewing the puffy bit of flesh between her legs made him groan deeply.

Cautiously he traced the outline of her pussy lips thru the material, she responded by giving a seductive coo and arching her back, presenting herself further for him. Pushing the material off to the side he uncovered her treasure. Her arousal was visible the moment she was exposed to him. A sheen wetness covered her sex and a flush darkened her insides a little.

"Fuck" he moaned.

Lee knelt beside her on the bed and adjusted her panties so that he could have better access to her. Stroking his finger between her folds and around her clit, he teased her a little before dipping it into her moist opening. She gasped at the sudden intrusion and pushed her bottom against his hand making his digit go further.

"Is this good?" he asked her.

"So good!" she agreed

Lee added another finger into her body, her hot wet softness moulding around his fingers right away. Clutching and pulling him in further. She protested when he removed his hand from between her legs. Taking the waistband of her panties he smoothly pulled them down her legs and off her body. In response, she opened her legs nice and wide, wide enough that Lee could lean behind her with greater access to this beautiful quim.

"You've got a beautiful pussy." he told her, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

"Do I?" she asked lustfully.

"The prettiest little pussy I've ever seen." he told her truthfully, grabbing her bum cheeks and pulling them apart in a bid to see her better.

She pulled off her shirt and threw it onto the ground next to her panties leaving her completely nude. From his position Lee tried to get a look at her chest but she was covering them by laying on the mattress. Standing he took his shirt off and deposited it in the pile. She rolled over submissively under his watchful gaze, arms above her head and her legs spread wide.

Licking his lips, he scanned her from head to toe. Her breasts were as gorgeous as her treasure. Round soft globes sat on her chest with pale pink nipples, erect and waiting for his mouth. She gently grabbed her breasts and massaged them, teasing him a little as he stood there, his hand tucked into the waistband of his pants. Distracted he watched lustfully as tweaked and pulled her own nipples, moaning and moving under the pleasure she gave herself. Lee pulled his pants down and stepped out. Her eyes went wide at the uncovering of his hard manhood, raising up on her arms a little to get a better view, her breath heavy with arousal.

"Oh god I want it!" she begged, her voice completely taken over by arousal.

Her hand was travelling down her body, cupping her sex and moaning. Lee pictured his little one in a state of unrest, horny with no release. It was bloody criminal.  
Kneeling between her legs he pressed his strong body to hers, his mouth capturing hers. He could feel his cock rubbing against the inside of her thighs, trying to find her entrance. She frantically kissed him back, her tongue battling his for dominance as her fingers yanked and pulled on his hair. Lee chuckled into her mouth, breaking the kiss. Her eyes were clouded and her lips swollen, beautiful.

Smooth lips trailed their way down her neck and to the tops of her breasts. Circling his tongue around a pert nipple, he flickered over it before suckling the bud in between his lips. She gasped loudly, thrusting her chest up into his face for more. Holding her breast carefully in his hand he settled her down and continued to suckle like a hungry infant. His free hand rolled and tugged her neglected nipple making her pant. Switching breasts he exchanged his fingers with his mouth making Lee's little lover very happy.

"You really are in heat, aren't you?" he playfully spoke into the valley between her breasts. Blue eyes watching her possessively as his mouth travelled down to her soft tummy.

"Fuck me!" she moaned shakily "Please?"

"I'm working on it." he assured her.

Lee placed his hands on either side of her hips, the large extremities rubbing soft circles on her soft flesh. He peppered sweet kisses across her hips and over her uterus, lingering his lips against her left hip.

His body was demanding that he take her as nature intended but he wanted her to calm down. He had been making love long enough to know that if she was overly stimulated he could hurt her. Hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do, especially in this position.

"Breath, beautiful." Lee spoke, pulling away from her hips and moving down even more.

She looked frustrated as she laid them stiffly, her eyes glaring at the roof. He knew she was horny and irritable but he was doing this for her own good. Placing his hands on the inside of her thighs he massaged them, drawing her attention back to him. She propped herself up and watched as he kissed the inside of her thighs, her arousal flooding his nose and making him moan. Lee could see how her quim was coated with her slickness. Moist and inviting as god intended. Snaking his tongue out from his mouth he licked delicately between her folds. He witnessed her eyes flutter closed as an instant sense of relief washed over her body. Deepening his licks he pressed his tongue flatly against her sex and covered her completely, lapping at her wetness. Dipping his tongue inside her soft walls, he swirled it around and tried to consume as much as he possibly could.

Her hands reached down and gripped either side of his head, holding him in place, while moaning and withering under him. Smirking into her sex, he forced himself to pull away. His manhood was painfully hard and strained. Lee didn't think he could hold out any longer without it bordering on torture. Grasping her hips he pulled her down under him and positioned her legs properly. She cooed and wiggled herself closer to him, hands above her head. Pulling her puffy pussy lips apart, he looked over her aching sex once more before grabbing his cock, rubbing the head between her folds. Because of his size, he couldn't just thrust into her without getting her used to it first, despite what her body claims at the moment.

She licked her lips and groaned lustfully at the feeling of his wet spongy head rubbing against her clit. Testingly he pressed his head into her opening, applying a little pressure to slip it in. Her softness engulfed around him instantly making the tip disappear. Her hands grabbed hold of the blankets so roughly that he could see the whites of her knuckles.

"Are you ok?" he asked her concerned. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"No!" she gasped wantonly "More!"

Lee smirked at her confession and testingly pressed a little more of his length into her body. He could feel a resistance and was cautious to give her too much at one time. Pressing his thumb against her clit he moved it circular while pushing and pulling into her body. When she was wetter and relaxed the resistance went away and Lee found himself easily burying himself deep inside her body. She was able to take his entire length, his head coming to stop right by her cervix. For such a little lover her pussy was deep, he was impressed.

Giving her time to adjust he lingered above her body, arms firmly planted on either side of her head and his lips brushing gently against hers. When she rose her legs up and hooked them around his waist he knew that she was ready for him. Pulling out, he pushed back in, both gasping into each other's mouths as the instant pleasure took over. Calming himself down he fell into a steady rhythm of smooth deep thrusts. She gasped and groaned into the crook of his neck. Fingernails digging into his shoulders as she took everything he was giving her. Her insides moulded and curled around his thick shaft, the sound of sex breaking thru their pants and moans.

"Is this what you want?" he asked her, nipping the base of her throat with his teeth.

"Yes," she moaned long and drawn out. "So good!"

"Am I scratching that itch?" he questioned, hooking his arm around her leg and tilting his hips. When he found her sweet spot he smirked, his lover shuttering and turning into complete goo under him.

"Again!" she begged, "Do that again!"

Lee obliged, expertly hitting against her g-spot over and over again. Her eyes were wide and a silent scream escaped her swollen lips. He could tell that she's never had that done before.

"Oh Jesus!" she panted "What the fuck is that?"

"That is your g-spot." he huffed "Are you going to cum for me!"

"Yes" she replied strained

Lee could feel that his orgasm was close. His boys were tightening up and his once steady rhythm was becoming uneven. Every thrust in was pure joy and every pull out was torture. He was on the brink of cumming and refused to do so without her cumming first. Placing his fingers between their bodies he stroked over her clit, her body stiffening and shuttering. Her breathing became hitched in her throat, her nipples perked and he felt her release around him. Muscles and soft tissue clenched around his shaft as she gasped and arched her back up, body shuttering and twitching as the tidal wave took over her. Helping her back down onto the mattress he fell over her, protecting her vulnerable body as she came down from the unbelievable high.

A few more soft thrusts and Lee found himself depositing his seed deeply into her body. His thickness coating her walls and around his cock. Burying his nose in the crook of her neck he relaxed into the post-coitus bliss, kissing her racing pulse point. She grasped onto him with shaky hands, her face tucked into his sweat chest. She whimpered and panted, trying to relax. He could still feel her gripping him greedily, Lee didn't dare to pull away.

"Better?" he asked, brushing her wet hair away from her face, tucking the locks behind her ear.

"Yes, thank you." she murmured, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Of course." Lee smiled "You know I love you."

Her eyes drooped and he watched as she started to fall asleep. Her body was completely relaxed and at ease now that it's gotten what it wanted. Pulling away from her carefully he pulled her sticky lips apart and watched as his cum leaked out of her body and onto the mattress. Satisfied that she was alright he carefully manoeuvred her somewhat comatose body into the proper position on the bed. Drawing back the blankets and tucking her in.

Lee took his place beside her, drawing her into his arms protectively. She tucked her head under his chin and nuzzled her nose into his chest, sighing. Her small hand clutched at his bare side, holding onto his for dear life. Kissing the top of her head he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sleep now, my little one," he murmured. "You'll be ok."

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a two part one-shot. My brain has been pondering this concept for a while now and since I'm drawing a blank for everything else I'm writing, I may as well write this and hope it sparks something for the other stories.


End file.
